Reckoning
by LadyGuilt
Summary: "You do have feelings for me, CeCe. That has always been our problem." He said, though there was a touch of sadness on his face now. "We feel too much for one another. Not all of those feelings are good." - An attempt to fix Rocky's and Logan's relationship goes horribly wrong, when Logan confess to CeCe how he really feels about her. [Cogan]


**Disclaimer: **I'm not affiliated with _Disney Channel_, _It's a Laugh Production_, or the actors who portrait the characters. No money was gained on the making and distribution of this fanfiction. Characters, settings and SLs are completely fictitious and any resemblance to a real life person, place or event is coincidental.

**Warnings: **This story has NOT been beta read. English is not my first language, I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. Mild sensual suggestive themes.

**AN: **This is a missing moment after the events of_ Love and War It UP_. One of my hundred dozen visions as to how Cogan was started.

Read, Enjoy and **Review**!

* * *

**Reckoning**

**.**

_Where are you?_ CeCe glanced at the text, but decided to ignore it. Later, she might have to invent an excuse as to where she went, but for now, the less Rocky knew the better. Though she was on a mission to help her friend, she was sure her dance partner would be less than pleased about what she was doing. Of course, CeCe wasn't about to let that stop her. In the end, Rocky would get what she wanted, and that means she would be happy. Hopefully.

Driven by either anger or guilt -at this point she wasn't completely sure which one was the motivating force- CeCe walked into _Bob's Kabobs_, a place she hoped to never set foot again. _The things I do for you, Rocky_. She thought as she scanned the place, her brown eyes narrowing the moment they settled on the shift manager, Logan Hunter. Walking determinately towards him, she tried her best to keep her face without expression, but that on it self was a hard chore. For reasons she hadn't been able to decipher yet, the skater boy had the uncanny ability to get under her skin and make her act crazy. Well, crazier than her normal.

"Logan." She said, arriving at the counter, ignoring the line of costumers that were rightfully before her. She wasn't there, after all, to eat. "I need to speak with you."

Shocked, quickly replace by anger was seen on his face, but Logan was, above all, a professional, and he wasn't about to make a scene at his work place, so swallowing back the urge to kick her out, he kept his tone civil. "I don't have neither the time, nor the inclination to speak to you, CeCe." He was about to turn, but as always, Cece's presence was enough to overrun common sense, and his plan to keep his cool was thrown out of the window. "You know, I can't believe you have the nerve to come here after what you did." Without stopping to make sure someone took his place at the register, he walked out of the small kitchen/costumer service area, coming to stand besides CeCe in seconds. "There is no boundaries with you, is there?" Grabbing CeCe's arm he practically dragged her to the back of the small restaurant where his office was.

Pulling her arm away from him, CeCe tried to remind herself she was there for Rocky, not for herself, so slapping the freckles off Logan's face was not an option. "Can you please not act like a caveman?" With more dignity he gave her credit for, she stared at him in stony silence until he calm down enough to face her. "Look, we need to talk. This can't go on."

"What are you talking about, CeCe?" Half sitting atop of the desk, he slipped his hands on his pocket, fearing he might try to strangle her if he didn't. "As far as I was concerned, it was all over and done. Or didn't you heard? Rocky dumped me." He spat the last bit with so much bitterness, that CeCe could only looked at him with surprise.

"She dumped you?" Confusion set quickly, before she shook her head. This was Christmas all over again. "What's with you Hunter boys? Always getting dumped because of me." She didn't say that to him, mostly to herself. Now she was feeling worse. She was sure that Rocky had done what her mother did last December when she broke up with Jeremy because of the tension between them.

"You didn't know?" Now it was his turned to be surprised. He figured Rocky had told CeCe everything that went down.

CeCe shook her head again, "She haven't mentioned you at all since the game. The only thing she said was 'It's over'." She sighed, and took a few steps closer to where Logan was. "Look, believe it or not I didn't come here to fight."

"Then what do you want?" He asked wearily.

Pushing herself to get the words out, she replied quickly before her pride got in the way. "I came to apologize. I want us to be friends. I know you don't like me, but you like Rocky and I'm sure the only reason she dumped you was because of how you talked to me during the game." Since Rocky had been ignoring the issue of Logan for the last five days, CeCe could only assumed that was why they broke up. She had left the two of them in the gym after trying to make amends with Logan, and she obviously had missed more than what she originally thought. "I didn't do that on purpose. The thing with the candy and the hotdog," she gestured with her hands, knowing that he knew what she was trying to explain. "It really was an accident. But I'm so sorry it messed up your game."

Logan looked at CeCe in complete silence for a few moments before nodding. Once he had calmed down after the game, he had realized that there simply was no way CeCe had been able to accomplished what he accused her of. "It doesn't matter." He said.

"Yes, it does." She argued passionately, taking another step forward. "That's why you were so angry. Now that we clear that up, you can go and fix things with Rocky."

"That's not going to happen." Now that he was talking, there was no anger, no hostility on his tone. In fact, if anything he was starting to feel relieved about coming to terms with the entire situation. "Rocky was a mistake, CeCe. I should have never dated her."

"But you like her."

"I do, she is a great girl. But she comes with a big string attached to you." He didn't meant to sound mean or harsh, and he regretted the hurt he saw on her eyes. "I can't stand to be near you. When our parents decided to call it quits, I should have taken that as a gift from fate and just stay away."

Pain shot through her in a manner CeCe never thought it was possible. She and Logan had been trading insults for months now, yet that has been nothing to what he was saying now. Hurt beyond believe, CeCe battled tears back. "You can't possible hate me this much, Logan. It's not.. I don't.." At lost for words, she turned around and tried to make a run for it.

Moving faster than either of them expected, he was in front of her in a second, blocking her only way out. "CeCe," Cupping her chin gently, he tilted her head to make her meet his gaze. "I don't hate you. Don't you see that's the problem? I want to hate you so much, it _hurts_ the fact that I don't." He could see confusion mixed with pain in her usually mischievous eyes, knowing that she was slow at the best of circumstances he decided to simply show her what he meant. Keeping his hold on CeCe's face, he leaned down and took her lips with his own.

She gasped at the first contact of his mouth against hers. Surprise was quickly replaced by pleasure as Logan took advantage of her gasp by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Without thinking, she locked her arms around his neck, pushing her body flush against Logan's as she mindlessly searched for more contact between them. Groaning against her lips, Logan cupped the back of CeCe's head, his fingers tangling on her wild red mane of hair, his other hand clasping on the curve of her hip, holding her in her place, as if he was afraid she would disappear if loosened his grip on her.

It seemed like forever, but eventually he broke away from the kiss, murmuring her name softly before lowering his head to her neck, kissing the soft column of her throat. "Oh gods. Logan." His named passed through her lips in a breathless rasp, unaware she had even uttered it. But the moment she heard her own voice calling out his name, it was like a spell had been broken. Horror quickly filled her, making her pushed him away. "This can't be happening. I can't do this. I'm sorry. I can't." Perilously close to crying once me, CeCe fled from the small office, leaving Logan calling after her.

* * *

.

CeCe sat on the edge of the tub and waited for it to finished filling with water. Her mother was working the late shift, Flynn was staying over at Henry's and Rocky was staying at her grandmother's house for the weekend, so she had the apartment all to herself and she intended to enjoy it by sulking all night in the bathtub.

Though she told herself not to, she couldn't help but replay everything that went down with Logan that afternoon. How quickly her plans to sooth Logan's anger towards her so he could get back together with Rocky had been shattered. How quickly her entire world had turned upside down, and she didn't know the first thing she needed to do in order to get it back where it was supposed to be.

_Logan kissed me_. She thought, bringing her fingers against her mouth. As she pressed them over her lips, she could bring back the feeling of Logan's kiss. No wonder her best friend had dated the boy despite CeCe's dislike for him. He _could_ kiss.

As her cheek flushed with embarrassment, and a shiver ran over her body, another thought occurred to CeCe. _I kissed Logan_. She groaned, though there was nothing of pleasure about that sound this time. Shame quickly filled her, replacing any other emotion she might have been feeling. It was bad enough that she had kissed the boy that until a few weeks ago was about to become her step brother. Bad enough that she kissed the son of her _mother's ex fiance_. Disturbing as it was, she could handle it. But she kissed her best friend's ex boyfriend. That was wrong in so many levels. It crossed a line she never thought she would cross.

Turning the faucet off, she dropped her robe to the floor and slip into the hot water. _Logan was right_. She thought, her heart feeling heavy. How could they be around each other when they wanted one another? How could she not want him, after her made her body come alive in a way that only dancing did before?

"It's not fair." She said, her voice echoing against the walls of the bathroom. "I wished he had never kissed me." Maybe if he hadn't, she would have go on thinking that she dislike him. Maybe, if she had never known how good his taste was, she wouldn't be yearning now. Longing for what she couldn't have.

For what was never meant to be hers.

She stayed in the bath long after the water turned cold. It wasn't until she started to shiver that she got out. Because she needed the comfort, dinner was a new box of _Ben and Jerry's_. She took the ice cream and a big spoon with her, then went into her room, hoping to eat herself into a sugar coma.

"Hello, CeCe."

She squealed and dropped both the ice cream and the silver spoon, her hands coming to her neck as if somehow to protect herself. "What," she stopped, cleared her throat and glared at the boy sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? Why are you in my room?"

Logan stood from the bed and picked up the items from the floor, when CeCe made no signs of doing so herself. "I came to see you. Through the window and because I didn't want to risk anyone coming in and seeing me before you did." He replied to her questions in quick succession.

Gaping at his daring, she considered marching into the living room and calling the police. It would serve him right having to spend the night in jail for breaking and entering. Cheered slightly by the image of him on handcuffs, she set her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here, Logan?" She asked again, hoping for a better explanation. She didn't came farther into the room than where she was standing, practically at the doorstep. Obviously she couldn't trust herself in close space with him.

"Look, I was worried about you. You looked really upset when you left." He shifted from one foot to the other, feeling at loss as to how to handle CeCe. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever been involve with before, and their situation wasn't normal either by any standard.

"I was upset. I'm still am. You need to go." She didn't care she was being rude.

"CeCe." How Logan managed to make her name sound like a plea, she didn't know, but she could feel her flimsy resolve to stay away from him melting. "We need to talk about what happened."

"No we don't." She crossed her arms around her chest, hoping that would somehow keep him away. "Logan, you wanted to stay away from me. What changed?"

"The fact that you kissed me."

"Hey!" Outrage colored her voice, and she took a step forward unconsciously. "_You_ kissed _me_. Not the other way around."

Rolling his eyes, he wondered if trying to reason with CeCe was really a good idea. "You kissed me back." He rephrased himself. "CeCe, I never thought you could return my feelings. That's one of the reasons why being around you was so difficult for me. Why I thought staying away from you was my best option. But now,"

"I never said I had feelings for you." CeCe interrupted him quickly.

Stopping cold at that, Logan searched CeCe's face for a moment before replying. "You do have feelings for me, CeCe. That has always been our problem." He said, though there was a touch of sadness on his face now. "We feel too much for one another. Not all of those feelings are good." Even though he saw her flinch, he still brought his hand towards her face, brushing the back of it against her cheek. "but not all of them are bad either."

"It doesn't matter, Logan. I don't want to feel anything for you. Good or bad."

"Why?"

"Because you were hers first." She wasn't even aware of what she was saying. As almost always the case was, her mouth and her brain seem to be disconnected.

"Rocky was a mistake." Regret was clear on his eyes, but even as he argued, he knew he had lost.

CeCe shook her head, wrapping her fingers around Logan's wrist as he held still his hand over her face. Small as the contact was, it broke her heart. "We are not just best friends. We are partners. I don't know how I can explain that. But I can be with a boy she has feelings for. I can't have feelings for someone she wants."

"It comes full circle then." He shook his head at CeCe's confused look. She didn't get his comment, but then, he hadn't expected her to. "Now that I know what it would be like, I don't know if I can give you up, CeCe."

CeCe brought her free hand to his face, cupping his cheek gently. "You don't have to." She said, caressing his soft skin. "_I'm_ giving you up."

He nodded, "Can I at least have a last kiss?"

Scared of saying anything else, CeCe closed her eyes and leaned towards him, her lips brushing softly against Logan's for a moment before he applied more pressure, kissing her with more intensity than he had done earlier at his office. Emotion and pleasure battled inside of her, but before she could really give in into anything, he broke the kiss.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

.

"Hey, hey, hey."

The moment CeCe heard Rocky's voice, a wide smiled covered her face. She hadn't been able to sleep in her room since Logan's little visit two nights before, and the heaviness of her heart hadn't dissipated with their goodbye like she hoped. But hearing Rocky's voice was like a balm, and for the first time since the fateful visit to _Bob's Kabobs_, CeCe was finally feeling like herself. "Rocky, oh I missed you so much." She cried, clinging to her best friend. "Don't you ever left again for so long!"

With a frown, Rocky hugged back the redhead. "I was gone for two nights." But she grinned, pleased that CeCe had missed her quite that much. "I missed you, too. You are coming with next time."

CeCe nodded, and lead her friend to the couch, "Tell me everything! How is your gran? Was she embarrassing Ty again?"

As Rocky told her everything that went down with her grandmother, CeCe took the chance to simply watched her best friend. Rocky was more than just her buddy, she was her partner, an extension of herself. As hard as it has been to let Logan walked away from her, CeCe wouldn't bring herself to regret it. Maybe some day, if she was lucky, she would find another guy that would make her feel like Logan had made her feel. But CeCe was sure she had made the right choice, because while there would be other boys, there would never be another Rocky.

_FIN_

* * *

**AN(2**): If you got this far, then I want to thank you for reading this story. This one is really especially to me, because even as I love the fact that _Cogan_ is canon, the main point of _Shake It Up_, is and always has been the friendship between Rocky and CeCe. Like Logan said, 'it come full circle' I wanted to show that not only Rocky was willing to give him up, but CeCe as well. Even though eventually they do make their way back together. At the particular point in time the story was written, neither one of them was ready for their relationship.

I would really like to know what you guys thought of the story, like I said, this one is really especially and I hold it close to my heart, which is why I'm asking for you guys to be brutally honest as to what you thought/felt while reading it.

As always, opinions, comments, suggestions, are more than welcome. I can be reached through a **PM** here or you can look me up in twitter, where I am under _iLadyGuilt_.

Again, thanks for reading and don't forget to **Review**.


End file.
